


Daughter of Darkness

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Ken and Kari have a daughter, what happens when she vanishes? In the universe of my Hardships and Tribulation fic, but it could probably be read alone. Please enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Kiara means dark or little. I don’t own digimon, or characters except for Kiara.

Please review!

 

Kari awoke in bed and looked next to her, her husband by her side. She had been 17 when they started dating, and 20 when married. Her husband, Ken, was the same age as her. They had been 22 when they had their daughter, and now they were both 35.

Kari smiled thinking of their wedding day. Their friend Cody was the one who acted as reverend. He had gotten a license online. Yolei, Sora and Mimi had been Kari’s bridesmaids, while Tai, TK and Davis were Ken’s groomsmen. Kari thought of the wedding often, holding it as one of her favorite memories.

Her other favorite memory was the day Kiara was born. They had chosen the name beforehand, knowing it was going to be a girl. They had decided to go with a K name so their little family would all have names that started with a K. Kiara was so small and beautiful when she was born; with light brown hair, that turned into a darker brown/burgundy as she became older1).

Kari looked at the clock at realized she spent too much time reminiscing. She was about to wake Ken but she soon remembered that it was the weekend and Ken did not have to work. She would have made breakfast but Kiara was over at Tai and Matt’s house.

She knew she couldn’t get back to sleep so she rose out of bed and went to the kitchen to start the dishes. After a little bit the phone started to ring, so she went over and answered.

“Kari?” She heard the panic in his voice.

“What’s wrong Tai?” She asked over the phone.

“It’s about Kiara,” he said.

“What’s wrong? Is she sick? Is she okay?” Kari started to worry.

“It was so strange. One minute she was at the table eating breakfast, and the next she was gone. It’s like she was kind of fuzzy a few seconds and then she disappeared,” Tai tried to say calmly.

Kari dropped to her knees, “my baby. How could this happen?”

Ken came into the room and noticed Kari on the floor, “What’s wrong Kari?” He came and kneeled by his wife.

“Kiara…” Kari whispered.

Ken took the phone and looked at the caller, “Tai, what happened?”  
Tai explained again and then told Ken that he and Matt were on their way over.

After getting Kari into the living room and onto the couch, Ken got Kari to calm down a bit.

“What if it’s the digital world open again?” Ken brainstormed.

“You need a digivice to go there. You don’t just disappear there. I know where she is.”

Ken looked at his wife’s face and asked, “She could have gotten a digivice. Where do you think she is?”

“I think she’s in the dark ocean,” Kari replied remembering how she herself had disappeared to that dark beach.

When Tai and Matt arrived Kari prepared herself to tell them her theory. She had calmed down a bit and wanted to ask a few more questions.

“Was she acting weird? Anything abnormal?”  


“No, she seemed fine. She was eating and we were all talking and then she just kind of went fuzzy, or blurry, and disappeared,” Matt answered.

“I think she went to the Dark Ocean,” Kari told her brother and his husband.

“Well, I can’t think of a better theory. But didn’t you have dreams or something before going there?” Tai asked his sister.

“I had nightmares and visions. Ken went to go into the digital world and ended up there. We’ve both seen it at random, but not since we defeated MaloMyotismon,” Kari responded.

After a few more hours of discussion, and deciding they couldn’t call the police for someone disappearing out of thin air, Ken and Kari’s house phone started to ring and Ken went to pick it up.

“Hello?” Ken asked.

“Hey Ken, it’s Izzy, I’ve been trying to get ahold of Tai but he isn’t answering. Have you heard from him?”  
  
“Yes he is here, but we have a problem right now, we don’t have much time to chat.”  


“Ken, it’s important. I wanted to tell Tai first, but I just got a message from Tentomon. The digital gates are opening again.”

“Izzy!” Ken shouted into the phone as an idea popped into his head, “Can you search for people in the digital world?”

“If they have a digivice. Or I can send our digimon on a search and find. Why?”

“Kiara is missing. We think she went to the dark ocean, but I think she might end up in the digital world.”

“I’ll have everyone keep an eye out. Sounds like you do have a problem, so I will let you go. I’ll keep in touch. Bye.” The phone clicked silent.

Ken walked back into the room where Tai, Matt and Kari were brainstorming.

“Ken, you opened a dark gate before, do you think you could do it again?” Matt asked.

“I have no idea, but that was Izzy on the phone and I have good, or bad, news.  The digital gates are opening again. We can go back.”

 


	2. Ch 2

“Where am I?” Kiara asked out loud. One minute she was eating breakfast and the next she found herself near an ocean. ‘Everything is so dark here,’ she thought.

She walked around and explored, interested in why everything was so dark.  Most people would have been creeped out by the darkness, but she embraced it. She was more of a gothic person than most, with her mother constantly complaining at the dark clothes she picked out as well as the dark colored make up she wore. Her mother just didn’t understand her choices. Her mother was always bright colorful and cheery, wearing pink, and was basically the exact opposite of Kiara.

Kiara’s father did not mind and let her make her choices by herself, at least the choices a 13 year old could rightfully make.

“It’s so quiet here. I guess I should wonder how to get back home…” She trailed off. She finally decided to check out the water, “It’s cold,” she said, taking off her sandal and sticking her toes in.

She saw something shimmer a few feet away in the water and she took off her other sandal and walked in further to check it out. It was a gold looking necklace with a black square and a symbol in the middle. Suddenly a black light started shining around her and then, for her, everything went blank. It was like she could see what she was doing, but she couldn’t control her body, she was just along for the ride.

She saw a small square-like device appear in her hand next to the necklace. A light shone and she was transported to a different world.

‘Is this the digital world?’ she thought. She had heard many stories from her parents about the digital world, but it had been closed for years, so if she was here, why was it open now?

Her body was walking, looking around for something, but she couldn’t hear the thoughts of whatever was controlling her body. After a while, she stopped in front of a lake and looked down. She saw her appearance had changed. Her outfit was black and purple, and it was a long dress that flowed out around her hips (think digimon emperor, but black and purple, and a dress instead of a cape and pants).

 She liked the outfit, but was unaware of when she changed her clothes. Was she beginning to forget things or was it magic?

Her body started moving again and she found herself near a giant building, which was in ruins. Her body led her to a computer screen nearby and it started typing in codes. She saw the building rise up, floating, and repairing itself midair. When it was completed, it continued to float. “Open,” she heard her voice yell, but she was, again, not in control. A staircase flew down and she walked right in. She found herself in a room, covered in screens. They all turned on at once and Kiara got her first real look at the digital world. She hadn’t seen much while walking and there were no digimon in sight. Now, she saw them everywhere. There were mountains, villages, and so much more. It was a beautiful sight. Kiara wished she could explore, but she had no idea what the power had in store for her. She’d just have to go where she was led.


	3. Ch 3

“Tentomon says everything is normal and he hasn’t seen any humans there,” Izzy said over the phone.

“Well, we are going to go check it out. If we find her, great. If not, we’ll come back and save visiting the digital world again until we get her back,” Matt replied, thinking of his missing niece.

“Alright, I’ll be here if you need to contact me. Sorry I can’t come help,” Izzy reminded.

“It’s okay Izzy, you have a new baby to watch, we understand completely. We’ll talk to you later, bye.” Matt said, hanging up the phone.

It had been two days since Kiara had gone missing. The group, Kari, Ken, Tai, and Matt, decided to wait a few days to see if she came back. Kari’s theory was that she had gone to the dark ocean, they knew it could be a risk waiting, but they also knew charging into the digital world, or the dark ocean, could be pointless or even unnecessarily dangerous.

After two days though, the four of them were growing restless and decided to head to the digital world to start their own search.

“Now I know how my parents felt,” Ken confided in Kari, “although it helps that we know about the digital world and know she could be in a world different than our own.”

Kari nodded, trying to keep hope that they would find Kiara.

“Let’s get going guys!” Tai said excitedly. He’d been wanting to see Agumon for ages and he just couldn’t wait anymore.

The group went near a computer and traveled through to the digital world.

After looking around a minute, “It looks the same as ever,” Kari said.

“Let’s go find our Digimon. We could use their help, plus I’ve not seen Worrmon in years,” Ken mentioned.

The group started walking down a path. They were in a forest area and knew if they strayed from the path they could get lost.

As if the digidestined’s power called to them, Gatomon, Agumon, Wormmon and Gabumon appeared not long after.

“Matt!” Gabumon exclaimed, being the first digimon to arrive. Excited to see him, Matt ran to meet his digimon and they hugged in silence for a minute.   


Wormmon was the next to show up, “Ken?” He asked. Wormmon had come out of the forest right next to Ken without him noticing.

“Hi there friend,” Ken said picking Wormmon up and holding him close.

Agumon came next, very much like Gabumon did. He kept yelling, “Tai!” Until he was right next to him, and the digidestined and his partner hugged for a few minutes and asked each other how they had been.

Finally, Gatomon appeared, jumping out of a tree that was hanging about them, “Kari!” She said happily, but then, before she even got to Kari, she asked, “What’s wrong?” The digimon was wiser than many others and was very tuned in to her partner’s emotions. She knew when something was wrong with Kari, even when Kari was smiling or hiding something.

“Gatomon, I missed you,” Kari said crouching down to hug her digimon. She started quietly sobbing.

“You’re going to stain my fur,” Gatomon joked about the tears. After another minute, Gatomon pushed Kari away from her and asked again, “What is wrong?”

The group sat down in a circle to catch up and fill their digimon in on what had happened in the human world.

“It’s probably been 15 or 16 years since the digital gate was open,” Matt started.

“Time must move different, it didn’t feel like that long here,” Gabumon replied.

“You knew we were dating,” Ken gestured to Kari.

“You got married!” Wormmon said happily, noticing Ken’s ring.

Kari nodded her response.

“If a ring means you are married, who are you married to Matt?” Gabumon asked.

Matt had forgotten how much had gone by since they had seen their digital partners.

“Tai is my husband,” Matt responded.

“I thought only girls and guys can be married,” Gabumon asked.

“Anyone can marry anyone, as long as they love each other,” Tai responded.

“If Tai and Matt are married, does that make us married?” Agumon asked Gabumon.  


“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Gabumon said.

“Can we please focus?” Kari asked, silencing the group.

“Ken and I got married, and we had a daughter. Her name is Kiara,” Kari told the group, “The reason we are here, is she’s gone missing.”

“Oh no,” Gatomon said, hugging Kari’s arm to comfort her.

“I think she went to the dark ocean, but we don’t really know.”

“We thought we’d check here first,” Ken said.

“Well, let’s get going then,” Gabumon said, standing up.

The digimon evolved, and Kari and Ken went to search by the skies, while Matt and Tai searched by land.

Would they find her soon?


	4. ch 4

The power in Kiara seemed to be waiting for something. Watching the screens for something, but what? If only she could talk to the power and she could know what it was looking for. She didn’t even know if the power was a digimon, or a soul, or if it was good or bad. She had no idea.

Finally, out of nowhere, she sees something move on the screen. Is that her parents? And it looks like they are with Stingmon and Angewoman from what she remembers from when her parents described their digimon. Her head moved to another screen, Uncle Tai and Uncle Matt were there, and they had digimon too. Were they looking for her? How long had it even been? Could she reach out to talk to them?

Her body started to move and it walked out, down the stairs of the floating building. She then pressed a button which was on a bracelet, and a giant flying digimon appeared. She didn’t know who it was or what it was going to do, but she climbed up onto it. After a while of flying, she ended up where Matt and Tai were.

“Kiara?” They asked, looking up to the sky.

“What are you wearing?” Tai asked.

“Come down here, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Matt yelled.

She heard her voice start talking, “Children of Courage and Friendship, you will be coming with me.”

“What are you even talking about?” Tai questioned.

The digimon she was on started attacking them, but they refused to attack back to not hurt Kiara. Their digimon were hurt, so they de-digivolved. They jumped in front of their digimon to block some of the hits. After Tai and Matt were down Kiara took them with her back to the base.

When they woke up they were locked in a dark cell, not knowing where they were. Agumon and Gabumon were nowhere to be seen.


	5. Ch 5

Ken and Kari were getting disappointed in not finding anything, however, they were enjoying seeing the digital world again.

It was about time that they were to meet up with Tai and Matt when they noticed something in the sky.

“Oh no,” Ken whispered.

“That can’t be what I think it is,” Stingmon replied.

“Is that your base?” Kari asked.

“You guys destroyed it though,” Nefertimon answered.

They got closer in silence. When they arrived, Ken said, “It is my base. It shouldn’t be here. Whether or not this has anything to do with Kiara, I have to check it out.”

Kari nodded.

Ken yelled, “Open!” but nothing happened.

“Whoever it is must have changed the voice recognition. Stingmon, land over there,” he pointed to a tree. After landing, Ken touched the tree, and a computer appeared.

“Good to know that works still,” Ken mentioned. After working for a few minutes, Ken said, “it should work now.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Kari replied.

“Open!” Ken yelled, and the stairs came down.

Ken and Kari, along with their digimon, entered the floating base. It was quiet, except for the quiet hum of computers running. Kari followed Ken, who clearly remembered the base’s layout. They arrived to the computer room and they could tell someone was in the chair, but they couldn’t tell who.

“Kiara?” Kari asked.

A voice, deeper than Kiara’s came out of the darkness, “I am not Kiara. She is my vessel, and you have come too early in the plan.”

“Who are you?” Ken asked, “Why are you here?”  
  
“Still possessive of your base, are you, Digimon Kaiser? I was so disappointed when I saw you had turned to the good side. Not that I had anything to do with you, but I did enjoy it when you brought so much evil to my realm.”

“Realm? Who are you?” Kari repeated Ken’s question, wishing to see her daughter come out of the darkness.

“Ah, child of light. You should know me, you have been to my realm before, many times. You were supposed to be my queen. With your light, you would have been a powerful queen. But now, I’ve found someone just as powerful to be my queen.”  
  
“Dragomon, from the dark ocean?”  


“You are correct. Your daughter possesses strong powers of darkness and I plan for her to be my queen. If you do anything to take her away from me, I will harm your brother and friend.”  


“Dark powers? Is she evil?” Gatomon asked.

“You have Tai and Matt? Let us see them.” Kari interupted.

Until then, Dragomon had been hidden in the darkness, where they could not see him. He then stepped into the light, revealing Kiara.

“Oh my,” Wormmon commented, noticing Kiaras outfit. The colors were different, and it was a dress, but it was clearly the Digimon Kaisers design.

The color that had been left in Ken’s face now drained.

“You had some great designs Kaiser, I’m just improving them. Great outfit for a digital queen, no? And yes, she has powers of darkness, just as you have powers of light and kindness; that does not make her evil. However, I’m sure there are ways to influence evil once we are separate, am I right Kaiser?” Dragomon said. However, Ken was unsure if he had been referring to the spores, or dark rings.

Kiara saw everything around her, wondering who the digimon Kaiser was and why this power was referring to her dad as him. She at least now knew who was controlling her and the place she had been. But why did he want her to be his queen? Why had he wanted her mom as his queen?

 She hated seeing her parents upset, and her uncles in pain, locked in a cell, but she didn’t know how to help them. She couldn’t control her body, she didn’t know what would happen if she tried. She didn’t even know what powers she really had.

Kari had been silent since Kiara stepped into the light.

“Kari?” Gatomon whispered.

Kari finally spoke up, “If you want energy to survive in the digital world, fine. If you want a queen, fine. Take me instead, just let everyone else go.”

“Kari, don’t,” Ken begged.

“Why should I take you over her?” Dragomon asked.

“She’s only been in the digital world a few days. She doesn’t know her power. She doesn’t even have a digimon partner yet. I have experience and can bring enough power to give you your own body again.”

After a moment thinking Dragomon finally answered, “You’ve made a good case, child of light. I accept.”

Kari stepped forward, putting her hands out to hold Kiara’s. A pink light flowed out from Kari. Kiara remembered a warm light reaching out to her before passing out. Next thing she remembered was her dad kneeling next to her asking if she was ok.

“What’s going on?” She asked, remembering, “Where’s mom?”

“It’ll be ok, Kiara. Let’s get going. We need to get your uncles, alright?” Ken said, trying to reassure his daughter.

Kiara heard a sniffle, and she sat up, and looked at who she guessed was Gatomon. Gatomon gave a small smile and said, “We’ll get her back.”  
Kiara just nodded in response.

After standing back up, she looked down and noticed her clothes had changed back to normal.

“Let’s get Tai and Matt, and then we’ll make a plan,” Wormmon said leading the way out of the computer room.

The group was silent, as Wormmon led the way to the cells.

“Hello?” they heard Matt cough.

The room was dark, so Ken went and found the light switch. The room lit up, and it took a second for everyones eyes to adjust.

“Where’s Kari?” Tai asked, noticing his sister was gone. He tried to move but he had a few broken bones and winced in pain.

“You know her as well as I do,” Ken responded.

“She gave herself up to some bad guy to get Kiara free, right?” Tai answered.

“Of course she did. Now hold on while we get you guys out,” Gatomon said.

Wormmon opened the cell door, while Gatomon whispered something to Kiara. Kiara nodded, and let Gatomon lead her into the cell. Gatomon helped Kiara hold her hands up as if to guide her, and a black light appeared from her hands, surrounding Tai and Matt. After a minute, Kiara stumbled as the light went away, but Gatomon caught her.

“Talk about healing powers. Must have got that from your mom,” Matt joked.

“Thanks Kiara,” Tai said, as he stood up and hugged his niece.

The group then left the base to go form a plan.

 

 


	6. Ch 6

“Let’s go get Agumon and Gabumon. We’ll need them to rescue Kari,” Tai said as they walked down the stairs of the base.

“We don’t know where they are,” Matt responded.

“I do,” Kiara whispered.

“How do you know?” Ken asked his daughter.

“I could see everything, I just couldn’t do anything about it,” she responded.

“What is she talking about?” Tai asked.

Ken attempted to explain what he had known, “She was taken over Dragomon, the one from the dark ocean who wanted Kari as his queen. He didn’t have enough power to get to the digital world but through her, he was brought here. Kari gave him his own body to let Kiara free. However, Kari gave herself up as prisoner.”

“Is she a digidestined?” Matt asked.

The group started walking in the direction Kiara pointed to.

“Apparently she has the powers of darkness, which isn’t evil, just the opposite of light,” Ken said.

Kiara remembered the necklace and digivice that were in her pocket. She grabbed them and looked at them. Gatomon saw and pulled attention to Kiara, “she’s a digidestined alright. Who is your digimon?”

Kiara shrugged in response.

“Maybe her digimon has the power to save Kari,” Wormmon suggested.

“Well, let’s go get our digimon and we’ll attack. Where did they even go?” Tai asked.

“They disappeared. Probably the dark ocean, until he finds a new hiding place, now that we know about the base,” Ken told the group.

“I was hoping to never see that place again,” Wormmon whispered.

“I know buddy, we’ll destroy it again, for good this time,” Ken answered.

After a moment of silence Kiara asked, “dad?”

“Yes Kiara? Are you doing ok? Do you want to rest?” He stopped and looked at her worried.

“I’m fine, we should find mom. I just was wondering something, if it’s ok to ask,” she replied.

“Go ahead.”

“Who is the Digimon Kaiser and why did Dragomon keep calling you that?”

“Whoa, let’s stop for rest, and we’ll give them a minute,” Matt pulled Tai, Gatomon, and Wormmon away as Ken got down on his knees to be eye level with Kiara.

After a minute of trying to come up with the words, Ken started his story; “A long time ago, when I was a very young boy, I had a brother. He passed away and I was very angry with the world. A digivice had come through the computer and I ended up going to the dark ocean. I was hit by a dark spore. The spore took my anger and made it even bigger. It clouded my mind and made me a bad person.”

He was having trouble explaining it, but Kiara kept up with his story.

“That spore made me the Digimon Kaiser. I hurt a lot of digimon in a quest to take over the digital world. I thought it was a game for me to conquer,” Ken put his head down in shame, and to try to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He had come a long way since then, but there were times the past still haunted him.

After a moment Kiara responded, “Everyone forgave you. You shouldn’t blame yourself. You don’t blame me for what Dragomon did in my body, so why would you blame yourself for what the spore did to you?”

“Sometimes the young are wiser than people give credit for,” Wormmon said as he crawled up to Ken.

After a minute Ken got up, “Thanks. Let’s go get your mom back.”

The group then headed off to find Agumon and Gabumon.


	7. ch 7

Kiara led the group to where she had last seen Agumon and Gabumon. However, they were nowhere to be seen.

“You know them best, where would they go?” Gatomon asked Matt and Tai.

“Probably to look for us, so who knows where they would be now,” Matt answered.

“We’ll find them,” Ken said referring to himself and Wormmon. Wormmon then digivolved into Stingmon.   


They flew off to look for their friends, leaving Gatomon, Tai and Matt to watch Kiara.

“It still upsets you, doesn’t it?” Wormmon asked his partner, referring to the digimon Kaiser.

“Not as much as it used to. But I’ve come so far since then, so I try to focus on the good things.”

“Kiara is beautiful. I never saw you as one to have a child, but you were basically still one when you were last here.”

“I know what you mean,” Ken said, lost in his memories of the past.

 “Ken, look down there.”

Ken saw Agumon and Gabumon, along with Patamon.

“Hey guys, it’s Ken!” Patamon said excitedly.

“We know where Matt and Tai are, we’ll explain everything on the way,” Stingmon told them.

When they got back to the group, Patamon asked Matt, “How is TK?”

“He’s doing fine. He’s writing, just like mom used to do. He got married to Sora a few years ago.”

“I miss him, hopefully he can visit soon.”

“We don’t know how long the digital gate will stay open, but we’ll try to bring everyone back to visit,” Tai said.

“Let’s get down to business, we need to save Kari,” Gatomon reminded them.

“I want to help, but I can’t digivolve,” Patamon said sadly.

“It’s ok Patamon, we know you want to help. Why don’t you just stay safe, and we’ll call TK if things get too rough for us. But I think we can get through this,” Gatomon replied.

“Good luck guys!” Patamon flew away.

“So do we break into the dark ocean, wait them out, or try searching the digital world for clues?” Matt asked.

“She’s here, somewhere, we just need to find her,” Gatomon said.

 


	8. Ch 8

“You will listen to me, or I will have to control you by force,” Dragomon told Kari.

“As long as you don’t hurt my family, fine,” Kari responded coldly.

“If they get in my way, I will.”

“What do you want?”  
  
“Full control of the digital world. All digimon listening to me, fearing me.”

“How do you expect to get that? Control spires and dark rings?”

“While those are good, I like the traditional route of fear. I will send them to the dark ocean unless they obey my every command,” he paused for a minute., “Your power will help me connect to the dark ocean, to send them. You know the strength of your power; though you are light, you can brainwash, you can manipulate their minds, you can show them their greatest fears, and so much more, simply because you have such great power. Light or darkness can be used for good or evil. They are not always connected.”

Kari stood there silent.

“ _And_ , I know you will comply, because you do not wish to harm your family.”

Kari knew she was in trouble. How would she protect her family and save the digital world from Dragomon? She could attack him, but did she really have enough power to stop him?

She looked around her, she was in a dessert area, nothing she could hide behind, if she had to run. Nowhere to go, just miles of dessert. She had been so preoccupied by everything else that she just now took in her surroundings.

She couldn’t attack him here. Even if she could defeat him, she would be lost in the dessert with no way out.

She finally addressed Dragomon’s wishes, “where do you want to start?” Kari asked.

“How about we start easy, well, easy for fear, maybe not easy on your conscience,” Dragomon laughed easily.

“What do you mean?” Kari questioned in fear.

“The primary village. It’s best to start young. Gives the evil and fear more time to brew,” Dragomon continued to laugh.

“That’s so cruel,” Kari cried.

“It’s them or your family, your choice.”

Kari choose to protect her family, and hoping that she’d come up with an idea on the way to the primary village.

‘Maybe I can use my power to help them digivolve,’ Kari thought to herself. That seemed like the best idea, but some of the eggs hadn’t even hatched yet. Could she hatch them? If she got them to digivolve, would they all be able to defeat him?

She was lost in her thoughts when she arrived. Dragomon instantly started scaring the baby digimon. There was one, a poyomon, that didn’t look scared. It looked at Kari, and she felt like she was connected to it somehow. Maybe she had met it before?

“I won’t help you and you don’t scare me,” the Poyomon shouted at Dragomon.

“We can scare you. Kari?” Dragomon said, pushing Kari to use her powers to scare him.   


She focused on the Poyomon, trying to get into its mind. She had been to the dark ocean enough times that she was sure she could instill fear into the poor poyomon. She hated to have to do it, but she knew they could be saved soon.

After a minute of focus, she started glowing and reached forward to touch the poyomon’s head. In a matter of seconds, she saw Wizardmon, saving her and Gatomon. She also felt a sense of trust in the little digimon. She decided to put her plan into action and at least digivolve this one. She used her power and soon enough, the little digimon started digivolving, and digivolving, finally landing on Wizardmon.

“What did you do?” Dragomon scowled and threw Kari back, knocking her out.

“You will not hurt my friend!” Wizardmon shouted, attacking Dragomon.

 

 


	9. Ch 9

I think she’s at the primary village,” Gatomon said, focusing. Digimon were attached to their partners, so they could sense when they were around.

Stingmon flew Gatomon, Ken, and Kiara over there, while Matt rode Garurumon and Tai rode Greymon. 

“I see Dragomon,” Ken shouted from the sky.

Stingmon landed, and let the group climb down.

“Wizardmon?” Gatomon called out, noticing her friend.

“Yes it’s me, friend. I need your help.”

Ken woke up Kari and helped her stand up. “What’s going on?” she asked, trying to clear her mind.

She watched as Greymon and Garurumon dedigivolved. Stingmon was soon after that.

“I need to digivolve!” Gatomon yelled to Kari. Kari nodded in response.

“Kiara, you’ve never met me, but I am Wizardmon. I belong to you, I need you to help me digivolve.”

Kiara looked shocked. She remembered the digivice she had picked up, and found it in her pocket.

“It’ll be ok, Kiara,” Kari whispered to her daughter. They held their digivices up at the same time, and with pink light shooting from Kari’s, Gatomon digivolved into Angewoman. Black light  shot from Kiara’s, making Wizardmon digivolve into Wisemon.

With the light and darkness working together, Dragomon finally was defeated.

Wisemon dedigivolved back to Poyomon, and Angewoman back to Salamon.

Salamon and Poyomon hugged, while Salamon cried, “I thought you were gone forever!”

Kari bent down and hugged Poyomon as well, “thank you.”

Poyomon jumped out of the hugs and approached Kiara, “Hi! I’m Poyomon. I’m your digimon.”

“Hi,” Kiara replied, as she sat down to get to know Poyomon.

“Hey guys! Gennai told Tentomon, the gates will be open for a while, let’s go home today and rest. We’ll come back tomorrow,” Tai told the group.

“Are things always this crazy in the digital world?” Kiara asked her family.

“Pretty much,” Matt said, ruffing up her hair.

“It’s not all bad though, you make a lot of friends,” Ken said smiling.

 

The group went home to rest, taking their digimon of course. They all ordered delivery, to feed all the hungry digimon. Everyone found a way back to visit their partners, some of them gathering for a picnic.   The gate stayed open for quite a while, and they all visited as much as possible.

This is the end of Kiara’s spotlight. She’ll be seen again though, as I hope to work more in this “Hardships and Tribulations” Universe. They, of course, can be read separately, but it adds more back story the more and more stories that there are.

Also, the evolution line for Wizardmon is unclear and varies depending on what site you look at. So the one I was following is:

Poyomon, Gummymon, Demidevimon, Wizardmon, Wisemon, and AncientWisemon. 

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
